Dont Camp Alone
One day, i was camping with my friends, I know it seems often in scary stories, But this one is worth reading, And there names were, Andy, Kristy, and John. John was about 18 at the time, Andy was 17, Kristy was 16, And i was 14. Kristy's parents decided to head out for a night of fun, And leave her in-charge of her younger brother who was also 16, Now since he was born in September, and she was born in January, Her parent's always made her stay at home to watch on her brother, She told me she had enough of this and wanted to do "Teenage girl things" so she got on the phone and explained how he is old enough to do get a job and watch himself, They finally stepped down and let her go out, She explained to them about a camping trip john and me planned, They trusted me a lot, so they let her go with me. So john borrowed his parents old dodge, and we went to the campgrounds in the forest by Eddington Lake When we got there, we unpacked our tent's and set them up, Now Kristy couldn't figure out how to build one with me while the boys were setting up our portable grill, So i asked Andy to help me out. So our tent's were built, and our Grill was set up, it was about 10:00 pm and we were all tired, so we decide it's time to settle down for the night, Later that night i get woken up by the sound of leaves rustling, At this point i thought to myself, which one of them is taking a piss outside of my tent, but while convinced it's them I'm still scared so i asked him who it was, Me: "Hey, you up?" John: "Yeah, I'm up why?" Me: "Because i heard someone outside, Is Andy going to the bathroom?" John: "No he is in bed still" Me: "Then what was that john" John: "I don't know a bear or something look i'm tired, It was nothing ok?, Good night. Me: "Oh ok then, Good night." At this point I'm even more scared knowing that it was one of them, I eventually calmed down thinking they were pranking me or something like that, so i head to bed. And i hear it again. At this point i am almost shitting myself, so i wake up Kristy, and told her everything that i heard, she wasn't at all worried, stating to me that it was probably an animal of some kind, At this point i felt like a idiot, Not thinking of that before, Until john suddenly asked me, Did you hear that coughing?. Now everyone is scared, and then i saw a dark figure standing outside of my tent, I thought i was gonna be killed that night, But i saw him approach my tent, Now at the time, we thought staying quiet will get him to leave so we did just that, then he chucked, Man: "Hey kids" As he walked up to my tent, he suddenly started walking towards John and Andy's tent, then it went quite. Then Andy screamed and i heard him run out of the tent into what i presume is the woods, So as i headed out of my tent, I saw his fucking face imprint into my tent smiling at me, I fucking screamed and took off. At this point i was screaming for help and was split up from my friends, I was running for what seemed like hours, until i ran into a tree branch and tripped scratching my leg and fell on my elbow and was laying there in pain, now trying to remain quite knowing i couldn't out run the crazed man. I heard john screaming, And i yelled back, Me: "Help me, I'm hurt!" And he didn't respond, at this point i felt scared and alone. Then i heard that coughing and giggling again, And i wanted to cry but i didn't, because i was trying to keep quite. W.I.P Category:Factional